Twas The Night Before Christmas-GW Style!
by Yoshioka
Summary: I re-wrote the famous Christmas poem 'Twas The Night Before Christmas'.....WITH THE GUNDAM-GUYS!!*gundam-fans cheer in the backround* It may seen yaoi in a way, but it could also be straight so...Its up to you!^_^ R&R^_^


'Twas the Night before Christmas

'Twas the Night before Christmas

(Gundam-Wing Style!) 

By: _Angel_of**Darkness**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Gundam-Guys, nor do I own the rights for making the _ original _ 'Twas the Night before Christmas…'cause no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't buy the rights for Gundam-Wing on E-bay, for a $1.45…I wonder why?

'**Twas the night before Christmas,**

And all through the house,

All the pilots were snoring,

'Cause Heero killed the damn mouse!

The stockings were hung in their Gundams with care,

In hopes that all their Fan-girls wouldn't see them in there;

The pilots tossed and turned in their uncomfortable beds,

While visions of horrible fanfiction appeared in their heads;

Quatre in his pink shirt, and Duo in his black cap, 

Had just settled down for a long winter's nap,

When out on the lawn there arose such a clatter,

Wuf-Fei hit his head, trying to get up, to see what was the matter.

Away to the window Trowa flew like a flash,

Tore open the shutters…and found $40 worth of cash!

Clouds hid the moon, so you couldn't see the fluffy, new snow!

So in the dark, Trowa hid the money in his sock drawer below.

Then, what to Quatre's sleepy eyes should appear,

But a miniature sleigh, and 8 tiny reindeer,

He looked at old driver and said, "He's so lively and quick!"

Quatre knew in an instant that it must be Saint Nick.

More rapid than eagles his coursers they came,

And he whistled, and shouted, and called them by name; "Now, 

DASHER! now, DANCER! now, PRANCER and VIXEN!

On, COMET! on CUPID! on, DONDER and BLITZEN!

To the top of the porch! to the top of the wall!

Now dash away! dash away! dash away all!"

As dry leaves that before the wild hurricane fly,

When they meet with an obstacle, mount to the sky,

So up to the house-top the coursers they flew,

With the sleigh full of toys, and St. Nicholas too.

After Wufei awoke from his concussion, he heard something on the roof

The prancing and pawing of each little hoof.

And as he was turning around,

Down the chimney St. Nicholas came with a bound.

He was dressed all in fur, from his head to his foot,

And his clothes were all tarnished with ashes and soot;

A bundle of Gundam-modal kits he had flung on his back,

And he looked like a peddler just opening his pack.

His eyes -- how they twinkled! 

his dimples how merry!

His cheeks were like roses, his nose like a cherry!

His droll little mouth was drawn up like a bow,

And the beard of his chin was as white as the snow;

The stump of a pipe he held tight in his teeth,

And the smoke it encircled his head like a wreath;

He had a broad face and a little round belly,

That shook, when he laughed like a bowl full of jelly.

He was chubby and plump, 

To his right jolly old elf, 

Duo laughed when he saw him, in spite of himself;

A wink of his eye and a twist of his head,

Soon gave me to know I had nothing to dread;

He spoke not a word, but went straight to his work,

And filled all the stockings; then turned with a jerk,

And laying his finger aside of his nose,

And giving a nod, up the chimney he rose;

He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle,

And away they all flew like the down of a thistle.

But the pilots heard him exclaim, as he drove out of sight,

"MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL, AND TO ALL A GOOD-NIGHT!"

__

'Italic' = Angel's Voice

****

Bold/ Text = Machine's Voice

{Answering Machine}- **Hello, you have reached the **_'AngelOfDarkness'_ **phoneline. **_'Angel' _**Is unable to answer at this time because **_'She's trying to avoid the complaints from the readers about the 'God-Awful Puns' that she used in the poem' _** Please leave your message in the review box after the beep! ………………………………………………………………………………………………**

__

BBBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPP!!!!!!


End file.
